A Boy Can Dream
by iluvwillschuester
Summary: Sometimes dreams can be more clear than reality. In dreams, you can see the people you've missed, the people you love, and the people that have hurt you...sometimes they're all the same person. One thing is for sure, dreams are just our realities in waiting.


A Boy Can Dream

_**Author's Note- Hey everybody! This one-shot is for ILoveWemma, merry (Late) Christmas! This story takes place any time after 'Rocky Horror' in season 2. If the story confuses you at first, keep reading, you'll understand at the end. Here's the story, enjoy! ;)**_

_Emma ate a grape, smiling at Will. They were having a picnic in the local Lima Park, by the lakeside. Will glanced down at Emma's wedding ring; they had been engaged for three months now. Will started tossing himself a few grapes, catching every one of them. _

_ "Show off," Emma laughed._

_ "Admit it, you like it," Will smirked, leaning back on his hands. _

_ Emma smiled. "Let me toss you some."_

_ "Okay," Will nodded. He sat up on his knees and opened his mouth. _

_ "Ready?" Emma asked. _

_ "Yup, go ahead," Will replied, tilting his head back. _

_ Emma smiled and tossed a grape his way. Will moved his head to the left and caught it in his mouth in one swift motion. Will looked at her and smiled. "Okay, you got one, let's try more," Emma challenged, reaching into the bowl for a few more. Emma threw three grapes in a row at Will. Will caught two in one gulp, and got the last one without even moving his head. "You're just lucky," Emma laughed. Emma scooped up five grapes, smirking. "A kiss says that you can't catch this many."_

_ "You're on," Will replied, smiling. Emma tossed the five grapes his way and Will only caught one. The rest of them bounced off of his head and nose. _

_ "You did that on purpose!" Emma accused, scooting closer to Will. _

_ "Maybe," Will laughed. "Well, I guess you get your kiss now."_

_ "I guess but you still cheated." _

_ Will leaned over and kissed her, softly. "I think that you're glad I did."_

_ "I think you're right," Emma whispered._

Puck glanced at his teacher and laughed. "Dudes, Mr. Schue is out cold!" he exclaimed, smirking. Rachel paused mid-song and everyone turned to look at Puck. The boy pointed to Will, who was fast asleep in the chair next to him.

"Did he fall asleep during my solo?" Rachel accused, angrily.

"Lucky for him, he was able to," Santana smirked.

The New Directions gathered around Will, curiously. "Maybe he's dreaming about gummy bears, I dream about gummy bears," Brittany suggested.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Guys, really? Is he okay? He doesn't look too good." Finn was the only one concerned about their teacher.

"He's just sleeping, let him be," Tina argued.

"Finn's actually right; Mr. Schuester never falls asleep during glee rehearsals. He hasn't been okay lately because of Ms. Pillsbury's new boyfriend," Quinn added.

"Oh great, now everyone wants to listen to Finnessa!" Santana shouted.

"Who's Finnessa?" Sam asked, scratching his head.

"Finn's evil twin sister," Brittany whispered. "She's an alien."

_"Now, the real question is can Ms. Pillsbury catch any grapes?" Will joked, scooping up a few more._

_ "Oh no! No, I can't, I" Emma stammered, waving her hands frantically._

_ "Just open your mouth," Will said, smiling. When he smiled like that, Emma would do anything for him._

_ Emma opened her mouth to protest but as soon as he had a target, Will tossed a handful of grapes her way. They all bounced off her face, spilling all over the blanket. "Will!" Emma cried, swatting his chest playfully._

_ "Uh, you were supposed to catch them," Will laughed. _

_ Emma rolled her eyes, smiling. "The lake looks so pretty today," she commented._

_ "Yeah…you want to go swimming?" Will suggested. There were a few toddlers waddling around in the water, splashing each other but other than that, there was no one else there._

_ "We don't have bathing suits," Emma protested. "And it's April, the water's going to be freezing!"_

_ "Those little kids are fine," Will replied, unfazed by her protests. _

_ "That's because they're just dipping their feet in!" Emma cried, there was no way she was diving into a lake in the beginning of April. "Look, they're even wearing clothes, Will!"_

_ "So are we, so let's go," Will urged her, standing up. _

Will thrashed around in his sleep, almost falling off the chair. Mercedes grabbed his arm and steadied him on the chair. "I think he's having a nightmare," she suggested.

"We have to wake him up," Mike said.

"Nah, just let him sleep a bit longer. He probably could use some sleep," Artie replied.

Will tilted his head and began leaning towards the right, slumping down on the chair. "Mr. Schue keeps moving," Sam observed.

"I for one think that we should carry on our rehearsal, and if he doesn't wake up soon, I'll take over," Rachel demanded, walking towards the white board.

"Look, I've had enough of you, dwarf! You and Frankenteen are not in charge, let us all have a say," Santana complained.

"Mr. S is obviously a really heavy sleeper," Kurt stated.

"When did you lift him up?" Brittany asked, moving towards Will.

"He didn't," Tina mumbled, annoyed.

_"You can go in that freezing lake, but I'm not coming," Emma said, firmly._

_ "Pleeeaase," Will pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes and jutting his bottom lip out._

_ "Nope," Emma replied, trying not to laugh. _

_ "Fine, but you're missing out." Will unzipped his hoodie and tossed it on the ground. He shrugged off his t-shirt, revealing a six-pack and muscled arms. Now, Will was left only in his jeans. _

_ "Will, don't be silly, you're going to freeze," Emma argued. Will shook his head even though he could already feel goose bumps forming on his arms. _

_ "Bye," Will waved, before Emma could say anything. Emma watched as Will ran down the hill and scampered towards the lake. By now, the lake was deserted; even the little kids had left. Emma watched as Will didn't even bother slowing down; he ran until he was waist-deep in the water. Then Will paused before jumping underwater and swimming a little farther out. Emma shook her head, astonished. Will jumped up, the water to his neck, and shook his head back and forth like a dog. He turned around quickly and started running back to shore, tumbling through the water. Will ran up the hill and dove onto their blanket, shivering._

_ "What's the matter? See a shark?" Emma teased._

_ Will shook his head, beads of water flying through the air. Emma could tell that he was covered in goose bumps and was freezing; his lips were even a light blue-ish color. "N-no, just c-cold, r-really c-cold," Will stuttered, wrapping his arms around his chest. _

_ Emma sighed; she dug through the picnic basket until she found another blanket. "Come here, you big goofball," Emma laughed. Will crawled across the blanket, next to Emma. Emma wrapped the spare blanket around him, and let him rest his head on her shoulder. "Is that better?"_

_ Will nodded. "S-sorry, if I'm getting y-you wet."_

_ "It's okay, I'm more worried about you catching pneumonia," Emma said, sweetly. "Next time you should listen to me."_

_ "I will," Will promised, shivering a bit._

_ "Are you still cold?" Emma asked, rubbing his back._

_ "Only a lil' bit," Will lied._

_ "Oh Will…" Emma murmured, running a hand through his damp curls. _

"This isn't fair. When I fell asleep in science, Mrs. Danko gave me a detention," Puck grumbled.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Puck," Quinn interjected, rolling her eyes.

"Guys…he doesn't look too good," Mike pointed out. Everyone turned to Will, who was thrashing around in his sleep again.

"Big deal. He moves around a lot, so what? Maybe his ex-wife made him sleep on the couch," Santana laughed.

"Okay, that's incredibly rude," Finn stated, pointing at the Latina. "But seriously, I'm worried, this isn't normal sleeping…maybe he's an insom…insomai…inso…"

"Insomniac?" Mercedes suggested.

"That's the word," Finn agreed, nodding.

"I agree with Finn, we have to do something," Quinn stated.

"Yes, we do. I propose that I sing a solo while we figure this out," Rachel added.

Santana opened her mouth to talk but Kurt motioned for her to stay quiet. "Guys, he's sweating…a lot," Quinn whispered, placing a hand on her teacher's forehead. "I think he might be running a fever."

"That's bad," Sam mumbled. "Someone should go get the nurse."

"No! Not the nurse," Kurt blurted out. "That'll embarrass him."

"Ms. Pillsbury, someone go get her," Finn suggested, kneeling next to Will.

"Come on, no adults. Think of all the golden opportunities…we haven't even drawn a mustache on his face yet," Puck whined.

"I'll go get Ms. P," Brittany said, heading towards the door.

"I'll go with her…she'd get lost without me," Santana mumbled, as everyone nodded in agreement.

_After a few minutes of silence and shivering, Will lifted his head. "I'm not cold anymore," he announced, reaching for his t-shirt. _

_ "Good," Emma replied, smiling. Will tugged his shirt over his head, and smiled. _

_ "Want some ice cream?" Will offered, reaching for the cooler._

_ Emma shook her head and kicked the cooler so that he couldn't reach it. "Okay, you just nearly froze to death from jumping into a cold lake and now you want ice cream? That's not a good idea," Emma stated, clearly. She was using the tone of voice she would for a two-year-old. _

_ "Ugh, fine," Will groaned. Will lied down on his back next to Emma, his head a few centimeters away from her lap. "The clouds look like fat marshmallows," he said, pointing to the sky._

_ "You're so weird," Emma laughed. _

_ "I'm just creative," Will argued, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips._

_ "Is that what your mom told you?" Emma smirked._

_ Will put on a pretend hurt face. "My mom's dead."_

_ Emma raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know, I- oh my God! I feel so bad," Emma stammered. _

_ "Just kidding," Will laughed. _

_ Emma punched him in the arm, hard. "Will! That's not even funny! I-I can't believe you!"_

_ "You deserved it…hurting my pride like that," Will smirked. Emma tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling his head on her lap._

_ Emma rolled her eyes at his comment. "That cloud looks like a dinosaur," she pointed out._

_ "Oh, so you're allowed to say they look like dinosaurs but I can't say they look like fat marshmallows?" Will complained, playfully. _

Emma rushed into the room, frantically. She became nervous as soon as she heard the news. Artie pointed to his teacher. "He's been acting the same since you guys left."

Emma rushed to Will's side. "How long has he been asleep?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

Sam checked his watch. "About thirty minutes…Mr. Schue's been moving around tons and sweating, maybe he's sick."

"I think he's having a nightmare about Lord Tubbington," Brittany added.

Emma shook her head. "I don't think he's sick, he might just be having sleeping problems."

"Then how'd he fall asleep?" Puck wondered.

"By closing his eyes," Sam replied. Puck rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with him," Emma said, softly.

"Maybe it's just a bad dream," Finn suggested.

_"Dinosaurs are more believable than fat marshmallows," Emma argued, laughing. She ran her hands through his now-dry curls. They were just so soft._

_ "Dinosaurs are extinct, you can find marshmallows at the supermarket," Will smiled. _

_ "Fine…you win," Emma laughed, toying with his chestnut curls still._

_ Will looked up at her with gorgeous hazel eyes. "And what does the winner get?"_

_ "I love you, Will," Emma whispered. _

"I love you too, Em," Will mumbled, his head tilting down.

Emma raised her hand to her mouth, in shock. Will just said he loved her in his sleep…was he dreaming about her? Emma smiled, realizing that he must have been.

"Ha! He's dreaming about you!" Puck snickered.

Santana and Brittany launched into fits of giggles while Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, um, why don't you all leave? I can handle it from here," Emma suggested, ushering them out the door. All the teens filed out the door and took to watching through the window. "Will…" Emma whispered.

Will's hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, like a dog trying to get rid of water. "Em?" he asked, confused.

"It's okay, I'm here," Emma assured him.

"What's going on?" Will asked, sleepily.

"Um, you fell asleep in glee practice. The kids were really worried, you were moving around tons and sweating a bit; they thought you had a fever. So, they got me and well, here I am," Emma explained. "Are you okay, Will?"

"Yeah…I had a great dream," he admitted, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"And?" Emma asked, expectantly.

"Reality's harsh," Will muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma offered.

Will paused for a moment. "Um…"

"I think you were dreaming about us," Emma blurted out.

"Uh, yeah, I was. How did you know?" Will asked, blushing a bit. He so had not wanted her to know that she appeared in his dreams.

"You said you loved me in your sleep," Emma explained.

"I did?" Will buried his face in his hands. "Did the kids hear?" he whispered, ashamed.

"Um…yes. But it's fine, they care about you and won't say anything," Emma replied.

Will grumbled some incoherent sentences about Puck and Santana into his hands.

"It's okay." Emma took a deep breath. "I still dream about you."

Will's head shot up. "Really?"

"All the time," Emma admitted. "And you know what dreams are, right?"

"What?" Will asked, smiling.

"Our dreams are our realities in waiting, in dreams we plant the seeds for our future," Emma admitted, a smile on her face.

A dopey smile was plastered onto Will's face. "Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that when you dream anything's possible," Emma smiled.

_**So what did you think? Good or bad? Boring or interesting? I hope you all understood what was going on here; the italicized parts were Will's dream and the regular parts were reality. I thought of this when I was listening to Matt's 'A Boy Can Dream'. It's a great song, you should take a listen. I hope you all liked and please review! I'm coming up with a high school au, currently. R&R! ;)**_


End file.
